


Woh Adhuri Dastaan

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Om Shanti Om
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy and Om both know that it isn't quite The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woh Adhuri Dastaan

Woh Adhuri Dastaan

Sandy placed her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. _C'mon, you can do this. Here goes nothing…_

She stepped into Om's office, placing a brave smile upon her face.

"Hey."

Om turned around to face her. "Hi."

_Just say it. _"I came by to tell you that I'm going back to Bangalore. I'm going home."

His eyes widened. "Already?"

She lowered her eyes. "Well, the plan is over and done, so…"

"No." Om interrupted.

_What?_

"I don't want you to leave, Sandy."

She gaped at him for a moment. _He cannot be serious. Is he really asking me what I think he is? But –_

"Why?" Sandy blurted out. _Oh great, way to be rude._

It was Om's turn to look away. "Sandy…" He took her hand in his. "You can't leave yet. We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

_Oh my gosh, did he actually say it? I've dreamed of hearing him say that for _ _ **years** _ _! Om Kapoor, THE Om Kapoor, is falling in love with me._

"Sandy? Say something."

…_Then why doesn't this feel as good as I know it should?_

Sandy sighed. "Om, you're not falling in love with me. As much as I would like to believe that, you aren't. You still love Shanti. And she's gone, so you're just going for the next best thing. I can't pretend to be a ghost of the past. I'm me, and that's all I'll ever be."

He watched her closely but didn't say anything. _Please don't make this harder than it already is._

"I'm not Shanti."

"And I'm not Om Prakash Makhija. I may have his memories but I'm still Om Kapoor. I still grew up in a lavish home with doting parents and a silver spoon in my mouth. I still flirt, I still curse under my breath, and I still wake up to warm slippers and a glass of juice. You may not be Shanti, but that doesn't mean I'm not OK."

Sandy bit her lip. _If only I could believe that was true._

"Sandy, if there's anything I've learned from all of this it's that you can't let love slip through your fingers."

_Then why is it that all I want to do is run?_

"I'm sorry Om." She hastily replied and turned to leave. Only to realize that Om was still holding her hand.

Sandy felt herself begin to trip. _Why_ _am I such a klutz?_ But soon she felt Om's strong arms catch her before she fell.

"Pagali." He whispered in her ear, smiling and shaking his head.

_Please, just let me go._ Sandy closed her eyes, feeling Om's warm breath on her cheek.

"When Mukesh was about to shoot you." He began before correcting himself. "Well, when I thought it was you, only one thing was running through my mind: What would my life be like without you in it? I don't want to lose you this way, not now, Sandy. Please, try to understand."

_I'm trying. _"Om…" She began, exhaling slowly. "I want to understand. I want to believe you."

Om's eyes hardened slightly. "You told me once that if anyone in this world could believe me, it would be you."

_And I want so badly to believe. But if he breaks my heart, I don't know if I would be able to bear it._

"Om, you know that I trust you. But I'm me and you're…you." _Why is this so hard to explain?_

"And you think that when I'm done with you, I'll move on to the next pretty girl I find? Like Mehra?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

_But how can you love me as much as I love you?_

Om's eyes flashed. "I know I can love you as much as you love me. I want to try." It was almost as if he had heard her thoughts. "Because it's worth trying, Sandy."

She lowered her voice. "Maybe trying isn't enough."

Om's shoulders fell. "How am I supposed to make you understand that you're the one I really want? What can I do? I'll do anything."

_I have to give him a chance; I have to give him something. I'm not strong enough to close this door forever. Not yet._

"If you really do love me, Om, then come find me. 5 months from now. I'll wait for you until then. If you don't come, then I'll understand that it was never meant to be."

It was his turn to remain silent for a moment, before nodding slightly.

And his eyes locked onto hers. "Kehte hain agar kisi cheez ko dil se chaaho to puri kaynat use tumse milane ki koshish mein lag jaati hai."

Sandy smiled one small final smile. _I sure hope so. _She left him without even saying good-bye. And so she never heard him say…

"Main bhi."


End file.
